Dragon Ball Online Tenkaichi
by VHSephi
Summary: Dragon Ball ya cuenta con su propio juego MMOO se inmersión total. Y un joven jugador va a entrar en él por primera vez. ¿Su objetivo? Reunir las 7 Dragon Ball para pedir un deseo muy especial. Pero antes tendrá que pasar por un montón de peligros. Y lo peor de todo es que tan solo tiene 1 años para conseguirlo antes de abandonar el juego para siempre.


**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **LLEGADA ESTREPITOSA**

Para todo el mundo, el ver un enorme dinosaurio de piel naranja corriendo por los prados era una visión de lo más común. Lo que no era tan común es ver a alguien corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por delante de uno, ya que lo más normal era enfrentarlo para ganar la experiencia. Por poca que fuera.

Por encima de ambos sobrevolaba una chica, que no paraba de gritar al jugador que estaba huyendo del dinosaurio.

\- ¡Pero no huyas! ¡Lo qué tienes que hacer es pelear con él!

\- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo que tienes más experiencia que yo en este juego! – La replicó - ¡Pero es mi primera vez! ¡Dame un respiro!

\- ¡Así nunca vas a poder mejorar, idiota!

El jugador dio media vuelta y disparó una onda de ki que impactó en el cuerpo del dinosaurio. Sonrió creyendo que eso habría bastado para detenerlo, pero estaba muy equivocado, porque este lo miro muy enfadado y empezó a perseguirlo de nuevo. No tuvo más remedio que empezar a correr de nuevo, esta vez mucho más deprisa.

\- ¡Me quieres ayudar de una vez!

\- ¡Pero mira que eres tonto! ¡Si puedes volar, ¿para qué demonios está corriendo?!

Paró en seco y el dinosaurio acabó pasando de largo. Cuando intentó frenar para ir a por su presa, se resbaló y chocó contra una enorme roca.

\- Ah, tienes razón – asintió.

El dinosaurio se recuperó como un rayo y fue a por su presa a toda velocidad, pero este salto en el aire y comenzó a volar sobre justo en el momento que lo iba a atrapar con su boca. Comenzó a buscarlo de un lado a otro, pero no podía encontrarlo.

\- ¡Ey, estoy aquí!

Al oír esa voz el animal alzó la cabeza en el aire y se topó con una patada en su frente que lo hizo derrumbarse, porque con ese golpe le había quitado todos sus puntos de vida. Una pantalla apareció delante del jugador, informándole sobre los puntos de experiencia que había conseguido y un par de objetos de poco valor.

\- Subir de nivel así es muy lento… pero bueno – suspiró al ver que todavía se encontraba en el nivel 18 tras haber estado entrenando todo el día en ese lugar.

\- No seas protestón. ¿Te crees que es fácil subir de nivel por aquí o qué? Bueno, hay formas claro… pero no se puede hacer todo de golpe, hombre.

\- Que se le va a hacer… vayamos a buscar a otro bicho de estos.

Ambos bajaron a tierra para ir a buscar a otro monstruo que poder derrotar. Quien los viera juntos pensaría que se conocían desde hace mucho, pero lo cierto es que se habían conocido esa misma mañana. Y por pura casualidad.

VARIAS HORAS ANTES

Finalmente se encontraba ahí, delante de la creación de su propio personaje. Kaoru Maeyima había entrado finalmente en el videojuego MMOO Dragon Ball Online Ultimate, el juego de realidad virtual más avanzado del mundo que permitía utilizar un sistema de inmersión total. No había sido nada fácil convencer a sus padres para que le dieran permiso para ir a la corporación Turtle, una filial de la compañía Bandai Namco Tecmo, que se había ocupado de la creación del juego para faltar a clases durante todo un año.

Había tenido que estudiar como un loco para terminar el Instituto antes de tiempo y así poder tomarse un año sabático para poder jugar al juego. El juego exigía que se estuviera un tiempo largo dentro del mismo, en el interior de una cápsula especial que controlaba todas las funciones vitales, y que al mismo tiempo suministraba, con algún sistema que no comprendía, comida para recibir minerales y vitaminas mientras estaban en el juego. Por eso algunos lo habían catalogado de peligroso y había recibido muchas quejas. Pero tras dos años en el título, habían algunos jugadores que llevaban desde el comienzo dentro del mismo y nunca había pasado nada.

Y ahora le tocaba a él disfrutar de esa fantástica experiencia. Tenía claro que la raza que iba a escoger para su personaje sería un saiyajin o un humano, no le llamaba para nada la idea de tener la apariencia de alguien como Freezer o Cell. Ni mucho menos de convertirse en un Majin Boo. Lo malo era que no terminaba de decidirse. Su sueño siempre había sido poder convertirse en un Super Saiyajin o alcanzar el estado de Super Vegeta para ver que tal le quedaba ese cuerpo musculoso. Pero, por desgracia, también le llamaba la idea el uso del Kaio Ken, una técnica destinada exclusivamente a los jugadores de raza humana.

Movía la pantalla de un lado a otro entre ambas razas, sin saber muy bien cuál escoger. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover el dedo de izquierda a derecha, tarareando la canción del opening de Dragon Ball dentro de su cabeza. Al final elegiría la que coincidiera con la última palabra de la canción.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad, de pronto comenzó a escucharse una voz femenina. Abrió los ojos y vio que todo a su alrededor parpadeaba en un tono rojizo.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa…? – Pensó para sus adentros mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando respuestas.

"Atención, fallo de seguridad. Atención, fallo de seguridad" era todo lo que repetía la voz una y otra vez. La pantalla de selección de raza de tornó borrosa y ya no podía moverla.

\- ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Un fallo ahora, no por favor! ¡Con lo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí!

Pulsó todos los botones que habían en el teclado que tenía frente a él, pero no parecía que hubiera respuesta. Al final, acabó apareciendo una pantalla que indicaba que metiera los datos sobre su personaje. Sin pensárselo mucho, específico que quería un personaje de complexión estándar, de 1,70 de altura y unos 75 kilos de peso. Escogió rápidamente su apariencia eligiendo un peinado parecido al que llevaba Son Goten al final de Dragon Ball Z, solo que era un poco más corto. No le convencía mucho pero no le daba tiempo a encontrar otro que le gustase más, de color negro, al igual que sus ojos y sus cejas. Rápidamente escribió el nombre del que sería su personaje: Lettu y pulsó aceptar.

El suelo bajo sus pies desapareció y comenzó a caer al vacío. Quería gritar, pero no le salía la voz, porque su cuerpo estaba sufriendo un cambio. Le dolía todo, pero veía como sus ropas estaban cambiando, su peinado se convertía en el que había elegido y su rostro se iba transformando en el de su personaje. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, porque estaba cayendo al vacío en dirección hacía el suelo.

\- ¡No, no, no…!

Meneaba los brazos con intención de volar, pero era inútil, no lo conseguía. Se puso las manos frente a la cara para protegerse del impacto, pensando en que su aventura ya había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, antes de que llegase al suelo, paró en seco y aterrizó grácilmente sobre el suelo. Hubiera caído de pie de no haber tenido los ojos cerrados, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo de culo.

\- ¡Auch…! Ugh… maldita sea… está claro que hoy no es mi día de suerte…

Cuando se puso de pie se quedó sin palabras. A su alrededor había una extensa pradera. Notaba la brisa del viento en su piel virtual, respirar ese aire y, sobre todo, mirar a un montón de jugadores que volaban por el cielo mientras que otros corrían de un lado a otro. Había de todo tipo: namekianos, humanos, androides, cells, majin boo… incluso le pareció ver a unos cuantos de la raza de Freezer.

\- Finalmente… finalmente estoy aquí…

Estaba tan emocionado que hasta tenía ganas de llorar. Unas gotas cayeron al suelo, pero no eran sus lágrimas. También las notó en su cabeza. Eran viscosas y estaban muy húmedas. Se llevó la mano al pelo para ver que demonios era, porque el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y era imposible que fuera lluvia. Le dio mucho asco tocar esa extraña sustancia.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto…?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pues escuchó un gruñido a su espalda. Al girarse se encontró de frente con las fauces de un enorme T-Rex de color púrpura que no paraba de echar saliva por la boca.

\- ¡Ostras, pero si es un T-Rex del comienzo de la serie! ¡Cómo mola! ¡¿Eres un monstruo a derrotar?! – Preguntó emocionado como si esperaba una respuesta.

Y vaya que si la tuvo, porque el T-Rex se lo metió enterito en la boca de un solo mordisco. Intentó masticarlo, pero desde el interior, Lettu hacía fuerza para salir de la boca, sin tener mucho éxito en su empeñó.

\- ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Esto me pasa por bajar la guardia…! ¡Abre la boca desgraciado…! – Le daba puñetazos, pero no parecían tener mucho efecto en ese bicho - ¡No me puedo creer que vaya a morir aquí! ¡No quiero ir al cielo tan pronto, joder…!

Según había leído en los foros de Internet, según las acciones que cometías, ibas al cielo o al infierno. Si habías sido un buen jugador, estabas en el cielo un día y luego reaparecías en el mismo lugar que habías muerto, pero habiendo perdido todos los objetos que habías conseguido. En cambio, si habías sido un jugador que había dañado a otros jugadores o matado NPC por puro placer, ibas al infierno y tardabas alrededor de una semana. Perdías todos tus objetos y además bajabas 5 niveles. Y, según algunos rumores, si seguías muriendo, descendías cada vez el doble de niveles.

\- ¡Qué abras la boca de una maldita vez…!

Fue dicho y hecho. De pronto el animal abrió la boca y él se vio de nuevo fuera, cayendo a tierra recubierto de la saliva de ese bicho. Se alegró de respirar aire fresco, aunque estuviera cubierto por esas malditas babas que le habían ensuciado toda la ropa.

\- Anda qué, todos los nuevos sois iguales. Siempre os acaban devorando estos bichos.

La que habló era una voz femenina. Cuando alzó la vista pudo ver a la que parecía que había sido su salvadora. Una chica que llevaba un peinado parecido al que Bulma usó durante el primer torneo de las artes marciales, solo que era un poco más corto y de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran violetas y vestía lo que parecía un uniforme de colegiala con unas gafas de motorista que le colgaban del cuello.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado sin hacer nada, idiota? Porque entonces dejo que te devore otra vez.

\- A-Ah, no…

Lettu se puso en pie listo para pelear. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó para acabar con el dinosaurio, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero este se lo volvió a meter en la boca de un mordisco.

La chica suspiró desesperada. En la vida había visto a un jugador que caía dos veces en la boca de un T-Rex básico. Por un momento pensó en dejar que se lo comiera y aprendiera la lección, pero le dio pena el pobre chico y se disponía a sacarlo de nuevo. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada, porque de apareció un disco de ki que cortó la cabeza del dinosaurio.

Todo su cuerpo desapareció en un montón de datos y Lettu cayó de nuevo al suelo, recubierto por mucha más saliva del animal. Tosió, porque mientras estaba intentando escapar de nuevo del interior de ese bicho había tragado algo de su saliva. Y el sabor no podía negar que era más que asqueroso.

La joven se giró para mirar quien había sido el que había lanzado ese disco de ki y había acabado con él animal. Se sorprendió al ver a un jugador de aspecto rudo que conocía muy bien. Su peinado era como el de Vegeta, solo que las puntas le caían hacía atrás y tenía una piel un poco más oscura a la de este. Llevaba un uniforme básico de la raza saiyajin cubriendo su cuerpo, con la tela de color verde.

\- Matto… - murmuró.

Lettu miró al que había sido su salvador, que permanecía desde su lugar con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo sin mucho interés.

\- M-Muchas gracias por ayudarme…

\- Psé… solo lo he hecho por la experiencia. Por muy débil que sea ese bicho aquí importa toda la que puedas reunir si quieres ser fuerte.

\- ¿Eh…?

\- No sé como demonios dejan entrar a jugadores tan inútiles como tú. Solo molestáis como las moscas.

\- ¡Oye, ¿pero qué te has creído…?!

No se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó contra él para darle un puñetazo. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero acabó saliendo volando en dirección contra una roca que partió en cientos de pedazos. Cuando cayó al suelo sintió un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo. Un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado.

\- ¡Matto! ¡Te has pasado! ¡¿No ves que es solo un novato?!

\- ¿Acaso quieres qué te haga lo mismo a ti? – Le preguntó, siguiendo indiferente – No le he dado con toda mi fuerza para no matarlo. Pero igual le hubiera hecho un favor. Alguien que se deja tragar dos veces seguidas por un T-Rex básico no merece jugar a este juego. Y mucho menos si es de raza humana. Solo estorbáis.

\- M-Maldito… - la jugadora apretó el puño con fuerza.

Le gustaría atacarle, pero sabía bien que no era rival para él. A fin de cuentas, la diferencia de nivel entre ambos era demasiada.

\- Y espero que se te quite esa estúpida idea de participar en el torneo que se organizará dentro de dos semanas. Porque ya sabéis todos que seré yo el que lo gane, ¿verdad?

Y tras decir eso, se marchó volando. La jugadora permaneció quita por un momento, mordiéndose el labio. Como otros tantos jugadores, detestaba a Matto con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había nada que hubiera podido hacer contra su fuerza. Detestaba que la menospreciase, pero sabía que era cierto que en el torneo no tenía ninguna oportunidad. A pesar de todo, iba a entrenar todo lo que hiciera falta para darlo todo.

Se acordó de pronto del jugador novato y fue corriendo a su encuentro. Abrió el menú moviendo el dedo corazón y escogió una semilla senzu.

\- Toma, cómete esto. Te encontrarás mejor enseguida.

Lettu sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, así que se la comió. No sabía muy bien, pero era cierto que en menos de un segundo ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Se puso en pie, mirándose bien el cuerpo. No sentía nada de dolor y ahora estaba lleno de vitalidad.

\- Muchas gracias por todo.

\- Anda que… en serio, eres el único jugador que conozco que le hayan devorado dos veces el mismo día.

\- Jaja… si bueno… me pilló desprevenido.

\- ¿Qué raza eres? ¿Un saiyajin? – Le preguntó, poniéndose seria.

Lettu no sabía porque, pero había sentido que pronunciaba la palabra "saiyajin" muy enfadada.

\- Pues… si te digo la verdad… es qué no lo sé.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?

\- A ver… - imitó el movimiento del dedo corazón que había hecho aquella chica y se abrió el menú delante de él. Pulsó en la categoría "perfil" y aparecieron todos sus datos en la pantalla. – A ver… raza… raza… ¿Eh? ¿Humano?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio eres un humano?!

Se acercó tanto hacía su rostro que Lettu dio un salto hacía atrás asustado. De pronto su expresión había cambiado por completo y parecía otra persona.

\- Ah, perdona, perdona. Pero es que es tan raro ver que hay otros jugadores que escogen la raza humana como yo…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces eres de raza humana?

\- Sí. Perdona por todo lo de antes… es que… bueno da igual. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Lettu.

\- ¿Lettu…? – La chica se quedó un momento pensativa. Unos segundos después, su expresión cambio de nuevo a una expresión furiosa, como la había conocido antes - ¡Un momento, eso es un nombre de raza saiyajin! – Saltó hacía atrás y se puso en posición de ataque - ¡¿Me estabas intentando tomar el pelo o qué?!

\- ¡Qué no, qué no! – Movió ambas manos en señal de negativa - ¡Qué soy de raza humana! ¡Míralo tú misma si no me crees!

Con un movimiento de su dedo, la pantalla de Lettu voló hacía la jugadora que miró muy detenidamente su perfil. Era cierto que la raza era "humano", pero no le cuadraba mucho lo del nombre.

\- No lo entiendo…

\- B-Bueno… cuando estaba en el nexo, creando al personaje, estaba dudando entre saiyajin y humano. Lo dejé en manos de la suerte y… bueno… pues ya lo ves. Acabé siendo humano. Lo del nombre es porque es el que uso en todos los videojuegos a los que juego, ¿vale?

\- ¿No sabías si ser un saiyajin o un humano?

\- Es qué me gustan ambos…

\- Pues yo creo que has cometido un error muy grande al convertirte en humano.

\- ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así cuando tú también eres humana?

\- Bah, da igual. Perdona, pero es que no soporto mucho a los saiyajin. Por normal general a los de raza humana nos tratan fatal.

\- N-No pasa nada… supongo…

\- Supongo que en modo de disculpa podría enseñarte un poco como funciona todo por aquí, ¿qué me dices?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Estás muy verde y has tenido suerte que Matto no te haya eliminado cuando te ha golpeado.

\- Ugh… ese tipo…

\- Es un saiyajin, y el más fuerte de por aquí. Así que yo de ti me andaría con mucho ojo de relacionarme con él.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta… Por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- K-Knickers… - se presentó un tanto ruborizada.

\- ¿Mmm? – Lettu se la quedó mirando sin entender de que se ruborizaba, lo que sorprendió mucho a la joven.

\- ¿N-No te vas a reír de mi nombre?

\- ¿Por qué debería? ¿Tiene algo de raro?

\- ¡N-No! ¡Nada! ¡Claro qué no tiene nada de raro! Bueno, ¿vamos a qué te enseñe todo esto?

\- ¡Si, claro! ¡Vamos!

Y ambos fueron corriendo, en dirección a la zona en la que más monstruos había. Lettu estaba muy entusiasmado, porque por fin comenzaba su aventura en Dragon Ball Online Ultimate. Tenía todo un año por delante y tenía clara cuál era su meta: conseguir las siete Dragon Ball para que le concediese su deseo.


End file.
